Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor.
Background
Some known motors include a busbar unit. The busbar unit is attached to, for example, a stator core.
Some other known motors include a busbar unit, a bearing holder, and a stator arranged in the order named in an axial direction. In such a motor, the bearing holder is arranged between the busbar unit and the stator. Accordingly, it is impossible to attach the busbar unit to a stator core to position the busbar unit with respect to the stator. Therefore, it is difficult to position the busbar unit with high accuracy with respect to the stator, which may lead to a reduction in accuracy with which the busbar unit is positioned relative to the stator.